Friday Night Memories
by EjRose
Summary: I wanted to tell her I loved her but I was scared. I don't know why. That was almost five years ago. Maybe tonight’s the night... If we Were a Movie.. His cell phone rings and he picks it up to that oh so loved voice... Moliver Please R
1. Waiting

**Authors Note: Okay I wrote this when I couldn't sleep and it just popped in my head. This is a Moliver fic. but I thinking about adding a little Lackson (I'm starting to like them) but I probably won't. Please review. Hobby-Ho Let's Go. **

**Friday Night Memories Chapter 1: Waiting **

It was seven o'clock on a warm Friday night and a tall shaggy haired boy in a tux was pacing back and forth on a beach in Malibu, thinking, _I wanted to tell her I loved her but I was scared. I don't know why. That was almost five years ago._ _Maybe tonight's the night... "_If we Were a Movie.." His cell phone rings and he picks it up to that oh-so-loved voice.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" The girl said. "I'm having trouble with my dress and I can't find my other shoe an-"

"Chill, it's okay take your time I'm not in a hurry." He said quietly secretly relived that's why she's late. "So I'll see you on the beach. Bye."He sits down on a beach chair figuring it's going to be a while. "_I remember the first time we met..."_ He thinks slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Authors note: Sorry this is kind of short it's just the intro to it. I try to update soon. I'm finishing up the next chapter. Please review. Thanks.**


	2. Six Grade

**Authors note: Here's chapter two I hope you like it. It's the first day of six grade for little Ollie. So please review. Hobby-Ho Let's Go!**

**Friday Night Memories: Chapter two 'Six Grade'**

It was the first day of six-grade here I was Mr. Smoken Oken walking down the hallway with my best friend Lilly. Well my only friend Lilly. Most people think it's weird me being best friends with a girl and all, but Lilly's way cool. She skateboards and she likes guy stuff. But sometimes I think that she wants a friend who's you know, a girl.

As I sat in my desk for fourth period, it took me three to figure out that all our classes are in different rooms, I noticed a girl I've never seen before. She had two long pigtails and was wearing overalls.

"Hi." Lilly says to her as she sits down next to me.

"How Ya'll doin." She said back to us. _'She sounded like she was from an old cowboy movie.' _

"I'm Miley, and I just moved here from Tennessee." She said in that same country voice.

"That's a weird name." I said and Lilly hit me, Hard.

"I'm Lilly and this dounut," She said pointing to me with that 'Don't say anything else stupid or-you won't-be-at-school-tomorrow-look.' "Is Oliver." _'Wow I get that look a lot.' _I think to myself.

"Do you eat possum?" I asked her and Lilly gave me that look again. _'She's really scary when she does that.'_

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Well, my big cousin Trevor says that people from Tennessee eat possum." I explained.

"No, of course not." She said but I wasn't listening. I was thinking how pretty her eyes were. "That's whacker then the time Uncle Earl and Jackson tried to cook the Thanksgiving turkey."

"Huh." I say snapping back into reality. _'What did she just say about thanksgiving?' _I ask myself and suddenly blurted out. " The new girl Miley from Tennessee, she eats possum at Thanksgiving!" _'Why did I just say that? That was so stupid. Wow if looks could kill I would so be dead by now and judging by the way Lilly is looking at me I might not be alive by lunch. Oh No. That Miley girl looks really upset.' _I think as the whole class was laughing while the teacher was trying to settle them down.

At lunch I sat down with Lilly but I was afraid to look at her because of _'The Look'_ she hadn't stopped giving me

"Lilly what's that feeling, the one where you know you did something wrong and it makes you wanna puke?" I said to her but still to afraid to look up.

"Your conscience." She said back in a cold hard voice.

"So how do you get it to stop?" I said and looked up at her.

"You know how." She replied and walked to sit with Miley who was alone and not touching her lunch.

"Uh, I know." I said to myself and walked over to them.

**Authors Note: So there's chapter 2 how'd you like it? I want to know. So click that little purple button you know the one. Click till it hurts!! Will update soon if I get reviews because reviews make me happy and inspire me to write.**


	3. Wake Up Skater Boy!

**Authors Note: Hi again here's another inbetweeny thingy-mu-bob for you I wasn't going to put this but I couldn't think of anything today. Writers Block how I hate you so. Anyway Please review. And Hobby-Ho Let's Go.**

Friday Night Memories: Chapter 3; Wake Up Skater Boy

"_I'm sorry Miley I'm so sorry I don't kno-"__**He was a Skater boy she said see you later boy, **_Oliverwas mumbling in his sleep when his cell phone rang once again.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"OLIVER! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?!! Screamed no other then Oliver's other best friend Lilly Truscott .

"Well Miley can't find her shoe and stuff so I'm still on the beach waiting for her." He replied rubbing his ear.

"Ugh, I knew I should have waited for her." She said then adding, "So are you going to ask her tonight?"

"Well I don't know mab- wait how do you know about that?"

"Oh please Oliver I'm a girl, and anyways when a boy asks a girl to the prom, that pretty much says I-like-you." She said over some loud music.

"But that's not,-"

"Oh Jackson wants to talk to you." She said cutting him off and handing over the phone.

"So have you told her?" Jackson asked.

"Does _everybody _know about that!" Oliver said rising from his chair.

"Pretty much, except maybe my sister. I still think that would be strange though you and her." He said. "Ugh, Lilly wants me to dance to _'Our Song' _so see ya, and _good luck. _He said and hung up. Oliver stared at the phone and wondered what he should.

"I still can't believe, Lilly and Jackson now _that's _a strange couple." He said to himself with a big Yawn. "Ugh, why am I so tired?" He said talking to himself. "Anyway I asked Miley to the prom for a different reason ,back in the seventh grade…" Oliver said and fell back asleep.

**Authors Note: So how did you this chapter? I'm sorry I can't seem to write very long chapters without my mind going in a whole other direction. But please review anyway. Come on. You know you want to.**


	4. The Seventh Grade Dance

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry I took so long to update Iv been busy with school and had writers block. Also I just noticed iv been spelling 'Hobby' wrong so I feel stupid. Anyway enjoy and 'Hobey-Ho Let's Go.

Friday Night Memories chapter 4: Oliver's Seventh Grade

Hey its me again Smokin Oken. It's been a while. Now I'm in seventh grade and Miley has become mine and Lilly's best friend. We hang out all the time and she forgave me for the whole possum thing. But something it the pit of my stomach tells me that Miley is hiding something from me. I think Lilly thinks it too. Or maybe it's because I had five pieces of pizza for breakfast.

"You spacing out or something?" Lilly asked me.

"What?" I went thinking about them.

"He's probably just thinking about food." Miley said. '_She's really starting to loose that country voice.' _I thought.

" I kind of miss it." I said out loud.

"Kind of miss what, food?" Lilly said.

'_Did I just say that out loud?' _I thought then covered up with, "Uh the pizza I had this morning." _'Could I act any more stupid. Luckily Lilly changed the subject.' _

" I can't believe our first school dance is coming up! "Lilly squealed.

"So Oliver are you looking forward to the dance?" Miley asked.

"Yeah I just need a date, but hey, with my dashing good looks my only worry will be which lucky lady to take." I told them, very smoothly if I might add. Then they started laughing for some reason.

"Hey, have you heard that new singer Hannah Montana, she's really good." I said.

" Yeah she's pretty good." Miley said.

" Pretty good? She totally awesome. Have you heard Who Said, It rocks."

"Yeah and she's really pretty too, and hey maybe one day I'll be Mr. Hannah Montana." I said and Lilly started laughing but I noticed Miley seem to be beaming…

At the dance

'_Mandy use to be that girl…' _A song was playing in the background and Me, Miley, and Lilly we dancing with each other because none of us had managed to get dates.

"Hey do you want to dance?" Some guy asked Lilly and then Miley and her did that 'secret silent girl look' girls give each other and Lilly went off. Then me and Miles kind of stood there awkwardly for a while.

"Do you want to go outside, its kinda hot in here." She asked me.

"Okay." I said and we walked out on to the beach.

"So 'Mr. Smokin Oken' couldn't get a date?" She asked playfully.

"The ladies were probably just afraid to ask me in fear of being rejected." I said in a 'because you know it's true' tone.

"So I see you didn't get a date either." I pointed out.

"Yeah I'm such a loser." She said suddenly getting upset.

"No your not." I replied quietly.

"Like just about everybody got dates or at least asked to dance. Me nothing. I'm just a stupid ugly girl who no one will ever like." She said miserably and I think she was starting to cry but her head was down

"Don't say that." I said my voice getting firmer "Your smart and pretty and any guy would be lucky to date you."

"You think so?" She asked looking up.

"I know so." I said smiling. "And besides were only in seventh grade it's not like it's senior prom or something." _'Yeah I can be deep.' _

She was silent for a moment and then asked,

"Oliver would you promise me something?"

"Sure anything." I replied.

"When were seniors if we both don't have dates would you take me?"

"Definitely." I said glad she was cheerful again.

"Cool." She said and we saw people heading out of the school. "Guess we were out here longer then I thought. Sorry I ruined your whole dance Oliver."

"You didn't ruin it." I said and then added, "Hey want me to walk you home?"

"Ok." She said and we were off but just friends…

Authors Note: So how did you like it? I thought it was kind of cheesy myself but it's the only thing I could think of. Also should I do 8,9ect. Chapters or just go to senior year now? Please review it brings me joy in this world, kinda like the Jonas Brothers :)


End file.
